User talk:Shadowsoldier3
WELCOME TO CAMP IZANAGI ROLEPLAYING WIKI! Hi, thanks for your edit to the Forum:John Coldfire page. As you are new here, please take time to read the starting guide and our policies. You join the wiki with Entry Level. This means you are allowed to create one character. After reading the guide and policies, you may proceed with your claiming here. Category:Entry Level Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hyugabyakugan12 (Talk) 23:14, June 4, 2012 Hey there! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Nic-ole, call me Broken ^^ If you need any help tell me Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 12:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Level One ^^ congratz please continue to support this wiki and btw John is approved already! Hi Hello there ! umm I hope I'm not intruding but do you need help with your word bubble?16:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) huh? oh yeah I'm the one that asked you whether you needed help with the word bubble sooo sorry that I didnt put my sig anyway I think your problem is that you put this thing ( rather than this {{ cause this is the thing that we need to use... understand?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up 05:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) No, no I got that I just put down the "()" instead of the "{}" so it didn't try to turn it into a template when I was showing it to you.Sincerely, The BOSS 13:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. No big deal about the no signature it just took me a LONG time to find you. :) really? oh! ok glad you got through that!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up 15:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hazel Sharp Hey I was just informed that my char Hazel might not be able to be in a relationship. Ill get back to ou ASAPnif our chats can stay together k. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 13:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I understand although if they do have to end the relationship, they'll have to be a break-up or something. Sincerely, The BOSS 14:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay we can either do that or erase the messages like it never happened. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 14:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that works too. Sincerely, The BOSS 14:05, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm sooo sorry for replying late(cause I thought you've stop replying) anyway reply!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 05:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC)